highguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Suramar Colony
=Branches of Government= ''The Magistrate'' 'Mission' 'Structure' 'Magistrate' Grand Magister / Grand Magistrix :The primary figurehead for the Magisters. The responsibility of the Grand Magister or Grand Magistrix is to resolve any disputes among the other officials who oversee their individual sections. Theirs is the final word within the Magisters, however they are highly encouraged to listen to those within. The exception to this is when an overwhelming majority is formed among the Chancellor’s, causing the Grand Magister to be over ruled. Oftentimes this role will mediate the discussions between the Chancellor’s in matters where a neutral voice can be hard to maintain, and must remain distant and objective in this capacity. Chancellor* :This position is a new one, adapted for the newer model of the Magisters. Each Chancellor oversees a specific section such as a school of magic, artifacts, or other related sections that are deemed important enough to warrant representation. They advise the Grand Magister or Magistrix on political matters. Magister/Magistrix :The individual Magisters and Magistrix’ still hold a vast amount of power, and oversee day to day going ons of the magical community. They commonly take on apprentices, run magical schools, or advise those higher up on policy that they may feel is lacking. To reach the level of Magister or Magistrix is to be recognised as a very powerful, intelligent or influential magus. Arcanist :Arcanists are skilled magi who assist in the day-to-day runnings of the various parts of the Magistrate. They can serve as paralegals to the Councillors and Justicars, aides to the department of culture, etc. 'Judiciary' High Justicar : The High Justicar is a Thalassian Knight of the Silver Hand or Argent Crusader with exemplary experience and service. They are responsible for overseeing the court system and the dispensing of justice, as well as appointing other Justicars to the bench. It is quite unconventional and historically, the Thalassian Magistrate appointed their own to serve this position (though, it was called the High Justice), and other Justices to serve as 'judges' as well. :*'Justicar' :::A Knight of the Silver Hand or Argent Crusader of Thalassian heritage who is free of violation from oaths that is appointed to act as a judge. The inclusion of such oath-bound warriors of the Light also serves to provide balance within the Magistrate's primarily magic-oriented ranks. They answer to the High Justicar. :*'Councillor' ::::A Barrister/Lawyer that can be called to represent an accused persons if they desire legal representation yet have none. Councillors also represent the legal might of the colony and can act on its behalf in some dealings with other territories. 'Reliquary*' * '= name pending maybe' ''Aegis 'Mission' 'Structure' 'Farstriders' 'Vince's Division He Hasn't Named Yet' 'Colonial Guard' 'Civil Services' 'Mission' Medical, educational and spiritual services are provided to all colonial citizens regardless of financial status. The branch of Civil Services is dedicated to the welfare of the people in all aspects, with no lapses in coverage. 'Structure' 'Ministry of Education' '''Minister' : Minister description goes here Board of Education : Three members of the Board decide upon the processes for education and the content there-of. One chair on the Board is reserved for a representative of the Magistrate for magical education. 'Ministry of Health' Minister : Description here Board of Health : Description here 'Ministry of Dawn's Light' =Laws= ((Disclaimer: Readers should be advised that some laws outlined contain mature content and concepts.'))'' Citizenship Eligibility for citizenship of the High Elven Colony is as follows: *Of Thalassian descent (OR) **Married to one of Thalassian descent *Under the banner of the Grand Alliance (OR) **Be willing to pledge such at the time of a citizenship hearing *No outstanding warrants issued by offices of the Grand Alliance, her allies and her territories. '''This does not apply to Highborne and Kaldorei, who are ancient citizens of Suramar City and we are their guests. 'Citizenship Hearings' Citizenship hearings are scheduled in advance with the Magistrate and takes place before a Justicar of the Magistrate. In attendance shall also be one Councillor on behalf of the Colony and the applicant's chosen character reference / sponsor. Any history of service to the Thalassian peoples will be researched by the Magistrate and held in high esteem when considering the applicant. 'Sponsorship' Citizens can sponsor the application of another. 'Foreign Residency' Those who do not qualify to be citizens of the Colony may apply to the Magistrate for a writ of foreign residency. Any history of service to the Thalassian peoples will be researched by the Magistrate and held in high esteem when considering the applicant. ''Trafficking Trafficking is considered the transport of prohibited goods past (either in or out of) colonial borders without express order from the Magistrate. 'Prohibited Goods' *Fel-empowered or afflicted objects *Tomes or instructions on consorting with Demonic entities *Demonic artifacts *Twilight-empowered or afflicted objects *Void-empowered or afflicted objects. *Felweed *Felthistle *Unregulated ordinance **Development of ordinance is prohibited inside Suramar. *Unregulated Sentries or Constructs **Permits are readily available from the Magistrate for the development of constructs within the colony. Regulations 'Herbal Regulation' *All Leypetal and Manathistle brought into Suramar must be identified as safe for elven use. *All Leypetal and Manathistle grown in the colony must be inspected and clearly labled for strain, potency and all magical content. 'Arcwine Regulation' '''Nightborne Standard (NBS) is defined as 78% of the ingredients in one bottle being distilled Nightwell essence. This is not safe for high elves to consume.' *Arcwine sold within the Colony must not exceed 8% due to the risks of elves becoming Wretched from its potency. *All Arcwine sold within the Colony must have the percentage listed, as well as other ingredients. *Non-Alcoholic forms must not exceed 8% *Non-Alcoholic forms specifically for children must not exceed 2% 'Trade Regulation' *Prohibited from trade with any entity / faction currently hostile with the Alliance without express order from the Magistrate. *Breach of any laws concerning Trade Regulations can / will result in removal of trading license within the colony and it's borders. *Parties found to be using their trading license to ferry prohibited goods into the Colony will lose one hand and be forever exiled. ''Official Grants '''For projects and research that stand to benefit the Thalassian peoples, the Magistrate may grant funding and additional resources. You may be eligible to qualify for a Grant based on the criteria below.' *Starting a small business within the colony *Research and development *Cultural preservation *Educational materials *Leypetal or Manathistle greenhouse *Arcwine production *Public social events And more. If you believe you may qualify for an Official Grant but do not see your reason above, contact an Arcanist within the Magistrate. ''' Terrorism *Conspiracy to overthrow government officials is classified as Treason and carries with it the penalty of beheading. *Conspiracy to commit the murder of a government official is classified as Treason and carries with it the penalty of beheading. *Attempted murder of a Chancellor of the Convocation is classified as High Treason, and carries with it the penalty of beheading. *Attempted murder of a lesser government official (not a Chancellor) is classified as Petty Treason, and carries with it the penalty of beheading. *Murder of a Chancellor of the Convocation is classified as High Treason, and carries with it the penalty of beheading. *Murder of a lesser government official (not a Chancellor) is classified as Petty Treason, and carries with it the penalty of beheading. *Conspiracy to carry out a violent attack against a government building is classified as Treason and carries with it the penalty of beheading. *Conspiracy to carry out a violent attack against the civilian body is classified as Treason and carries with it the penalty of beheading. *Committing a violent attack against a government building is classified as High Treason and carries with it the penalty of beheading. *Committing a violent attack against the civilian body is classified as High Treason and carries with it the penalty of beheading. Felony Crimes *Sexual Assault is punishable by beheading *Murder is punishable by beheading *Assault on a Colonial Official is punishable by *Assault on a member of the Guard is punishable by *Forgery and Counterfeiting is punishable by *Burglary is punishable by *Armed Robbery *Arson is punishable by *Racketeering is punishable by *Piracy is punishable by *Blackmail, Bribery and Extortion are punishable by *Kidnapping is punishable by *Cruelty to Animals is punishable by *Spying on members of the Convocation, Guard, Colonial officials or agents thereof is punishable by *Malfeasance in Office is punishable by Petty Crimes *Obstruction of justice is punishable by *Public Intoxication is punishable by *Pickpocketing is punishable by *Trespass is punishable by *Illegal gambling is punishable by *Vandalism is punishable by *Assault on a member of the civilian populace is punishable by *Public Indecency is punishable by _____ *Theft is punishable by the ratings: *Theft to feed is punishable by employment to repay value of stolen goods *Theft for profit is punishable by the formulae 1 gold = 1 week Arc Prison Citizen's Rights *The right to partake in honour duels till first blood. *The right to legal representation or advisement. *The right to bare arms and armaments freely, with exception to government buildings and official hearings. *The right to a Sprite Darter companion. *The right of freedom of worship with the exception of Old Gods, Void Lords, Ext. *The right to a fair and speedy trial. *The right to freedom of speech within reason and without breaching the peace. *The right to clean drinking water. *The right for a Merchant / Salesman / Salesman or owner of a commercial property to refuse services to a person or persons. *The right to essential services as defined by the responsibilities of the Civil Services* branch Protected Species *Sprite Darters *Residents of Suramar's Aviary **Medical oversight of which is to be outsourced to Shindo Malphur or other specialist appointed by said persons. Invasive Species Act''' *Non-native species introduced to the region must only be done so through the Colony. *Breeding non-native species in the region will be regulated by the Magistrate. *Release of non-native species into the region carries with it the revocation of such animal privleges and in addition, the released animals must be hunted down so as not to pose a risk to the natural ecosystem of Suramar.